wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WildBrick142
The Unreleased Items Guy WildBrick142 is an Admin, Rollback and a Chat Moderator in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. *Do not SPAM, Insult or slander any1 on the chat or you will get Kickbanned. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here Hey Hey i need a SWF decompiler CRACKED plsss put in my talk page the link. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 06:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) and P.S sorry about the big Picture it makes the COMPUTER slow. a :'( Why i just put good things im my edit and u said it was ugly well back to the trash can to fail again. and ps u dont like me :'(. /* Now Im Angry >:( */ Fool you cant tell me that i said Spartan Gear meaning all Clothes Fool. Be Polite Be polite next time and make suggestion for JCRV. That will prevent the argument. Next time if I see such as these derisive words. I will grade it as vandalism. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How??? how do you do to the koala move plss tell me the link and a tourial tnx WildOnesThunderHackZ WildOnesThunderHackZ 23:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) 23:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope Sorry its patched again it was patched again when the Playdom.com Main Guild chat works again to normal.they just got maintenance sorry its patched again Start of work hack July 25 2011(It worked again because of playdom.com Main Guild Chat got a prob so they got maintenance then when its August 2 they Patched it) Patched hack August 2 2011 Sorry its Patched [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC)=) STOP!!! Do you even know what the hell are you doing? You are slandering JCRVHELPER!! Please stop that or you'll be graded as vandalism. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 15:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) /* new */ Follow These If we Gonna be Friends Again. #Stop Replying in Argue Messages. #Stop Making me Vandalism. #Stop Making me Crap. #Give me The Cracked Version of the Secret File with the Avi to Gif Converter. #Dont Report to the Staff #I deserve a Promotion #Stop Blaiming,Slandering and Fucking me. #I will be the Chairperson of Pets. Want to be Friends Follow These Don't leave Restart your life in Wild Ones Wiki please and forget about your old account. Just be good and you're OK. Don't leave this wiki because we love your unreleased items' arts. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Take it ''' wildoneshelper say you quit plsss dont here take my art =) '' New and Read it You can You can use my Cops Artwork to make season 2 Cat because i dont know how to make funny things i make characthers you make the Comic ok?? =) As soon as you work hard As soon as you work hard, you will be a rollback in this account too! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you soppose to tell me that in my talk page Done LOL YOur 103 Account is banned :O[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 12:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Trophy Gallery Did you liked our new system of rewarding - Trophies WildWarren talk 14:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) About the Trophies Trophies are given whenever someone achieve or wins in an Wild Ones competition hosted by other users in our wiki. Every trophy is quite different with each other and will be rewarded in a coming days after the competition is over WildWarren talk 14:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My First Ever Ported Weaponz Hehehe i got my first Ported Weapon.Plsss dont eva share to anyone. Link for Port Tourial Link:(For Firefox Cache:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSGytkXz0sk ) (For Fiddler with Firefox or Google Chrome:http://www.youtube.com/watchv=syjujU1g2kU ) Link for my Ported Weapons:http://www.mediafire.com/?7i1xhxmzbcy00r5 and if you got this message show me a video of those weapons [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 13:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :) Lee.faraway 14:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reponse You don't need to adopt a wiki if you created it. I will think about you to be a rollback and I think I will make a reply to you after I have thought about it. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 01:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations, you are a rollback! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 23:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Its Infected Because the Weapon Cannot be used because of the recent Wild Ones Beta [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 02:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Infection Infection means something "invades" an object and causes something to be contaminated or made others to be sick. For example: The Flood in Halo infects the humans and turn them into their species. "Infect" means to made others to have such recall. The virus infected a man. "Infect" means to made someone to be sick. The pollution infected the air. "Infect" means almost the same with contaminated, which is polluted. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Mistake The old has spelling mistakes. I'm replacing with the one with no spelling mistakes. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 00:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Howd u became a Chat Moderator? How? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Canhe make me too [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) L:e:t:s C:h:a:t ~:~:~:~ Weaponicons2 hey dude is their any new in weaponicons2? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 00:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) your not replying hey im in chat so lets chat grenade lets chat [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk Date template update Please update Template:Date tomorrow and other days. Please minus your time by 1 to get your date or simply make a sandbox and use ~~~~~ to know what's the date. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't accept the scale The scale is too broad and we can't accept that large scale. The block is meaningful. We treat everyone fairly. We won't block a user because he is sorry. Whether he is guilty or not, he must need punishment. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ban I'm not going to ban him because he didn't vandalize too much. 4+ is a reasonable grading. I want to see some improvements from him. I have no relationship from him and he just put nonsense language but not foul language. Therefore, I will grade it as 4+. However, if I see any more vandalism from him, I will block him. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Illegal It's illegal to put a sign in the welcome box which is not the person-in-charge. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Deleted It has been deleted already. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry that you have such experience when you are still in this wiki for 4 months. Please bear in mind that you can be an administrator when you have been in this wiki for 5 months. You know I'm not as lucky as you are because I only get my rollback job after I joined this wiki for 5 months. Please be patient. I have been patient throughout the whole June and so as you. We don't a guy to leave this wiki because of the occupation problem because it is naïve to do it. A normal worker can't be a boss within 5 months, can he? Everyone needs more experience to be upgraded. Please continue to stay with us as we needed you for the unreleased section. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Take it easy Take it easy! Things can be solved by talking with your friends and parents! Don't be so frustrated because many things have many ways to solved, not just only being an admin. I didn't have a thought of quitting when I face the vandalism in June. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Same with the reply to JCRVHELPER. It makes no sense if the first day you joined is the first month. Who make you and JCRVHELPER have wrong calculation? October should be your 5th month. Therefore, October should be the right time. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Note Please note if you didn't learn present perfect tense, you may not know the duration. For example: Apple joined in 15th November. In 15th December, she has joined for 1 month. In 15th January, she has joined for 2 months and so on... Please don't make silly mistakes or you will make it unfair. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lol im great at stick run [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 22:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you Know this Game Called "Quake Republic"? Do you know this Game?[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) My Stick Run Account Wohooooooooooooooooooo im Famous in Stick Run :D Heres a Video.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 05:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) thumb|500px|left YOu see a seven because its a billion >:( [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 23:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Muahhahahaha i just hack unreleased[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 07:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus i made that hack im VIP i have VIP skin and more see all that, thats what you called master in stick run. Note:i made the Vip Hack. That im the Best :D [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 06:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No Im Master so im great [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 07:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Im Master and Your Peasant :D [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 07:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) you are a loser u dont have V.I.P XD XD XD XD[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 07:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Can't I'm going to sleep and I'm closing my computer. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 15:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Im Winner :D :D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 07:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Im Still Best in Stick Run If you realy want me to leave this Wiki so Much then i will Leave this Wiki.I have more work in my other Wiki and u say that to me?So Cruel so Good-Bye Asshole.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 06:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Calm down Please calm down yourself. We need to take a breath and stop comparing others in games or even making a "race". Everyone is mutual and unique. We don't people to leave this wiki because of this so-called "argument", do we? It will be silly to leave this wiki because this so-called "argument" is irrelevant or inessential to this wiki. Please find a suitable solving method and we don't want a sad ending of this so-called "argument". This wiki is not for arguing. Show solidarity please. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My First Game Evva Hey dude i made my own Game!!! please try it http://www.megaupload.com/?d=0S38V2VK hope u like it!!![[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 12:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Did u like it? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 22:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) New Version http://www.megaupload.com/?d=H87M6S1J Press Enter to activate a Cheat Cheat List: score 900up tnx very much :D [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 21:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man hey Dude i need the Avi to Gif again cause my dad deleted it![[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 07:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Youtube hey man can u teach MyAndi300 she sent you a message can you tell him how to get the file cache tnx [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 22:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Example For instance... Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Permit You now have the permit to edit the Featured Video and Featured Music. Feel free to do it! ¬¬¬¬ Tour I'm going to have a tour. Therefore, I'm not here for days. Back to service tomorrow. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 00:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Notice if im making vids in the im putting your name WildBrick142 Assistant did you see those? 07:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) i put WildBrick142 Assistant _____________________ thats what i put when my vids end 07:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Great job! Great job in making the wiki informative! I've given you the admin rights. I still need to watch you to see if you are completely independent. If yes, I will give you the bureau rights. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 04:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes You still need permission from me. If you need major edit, please made a draft by creating a sandbox. If you need minor edit, please mark it in my talk page. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 22:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well His contribution is very good and I'm thinking of giving him the rollback. Once he reached 450 edits and 600 achievement points. I will give him the rights. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bureau I've seen you've developed a bit and I'm thinking of making you a bureau next year's late winter (late January - February). Good job! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good Good job with your edits. I'm planning to make you a bureau in January, 2012. 09:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's been a good job because background image is quite hard to make everybody agree. This tile is very good! I'm looking forward for the image for a little bit bigger and make it into tiles. In main page, you can change the main, big photo which is aligned centrally. 13:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes I permit you to do this but the yellow should look like chrome yellow or even like gold. That could make us to see it better. 13:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed The color is fixed and transparency makes a good effect to the yellow link. I hope the chaos is fixed! 05:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm always here and I'm here for patrolling. I don't always edit because I have no time to play. Well, if there is a recruit area, I'm going to recruit more users to edit in Wild Ones Wiki. I hope to see any recruits here. Unfortunately, making JCRVHELPER admin might not let him come back and we might need to post a recruit notice in Community Wiki. It's a good thing to know that vandalism doesn't appear often now. 02:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC)